The Runaway
by Bridge7112
Summary: Deidara was a college student, Sasori was a Neko who escaped from a lab. When the two meet it's a long road for Sasori to trust the blonde, but little does he know how much the blonde is doing to try and save him.
1. Chapter 1

Ok I know I should be updating my other stories and I will! Eventually, and stop burying myself in unfinished ones, but since this is another Sasodei I figured it wouldn't get left in the dust. Anyways enjoy!

* * *

><p>Sasori was exhausted, not only physically, but mentally as well. His body was screaming with pain, however he knew he couldn't rest yet. His ears flickered, telling him that nobody was coming, which was a relief to the neko.<p>

Yes Sasori was a neko.

His ears weren't small little nubs, they were quite large and easily noticed by people, one of the reasons he couldn't just walk among normal people. His eyes had adapted to see in the dark, and his nose was extremely strong. He also had a tail, a bright red one that matched his hair and ears.

With a sigh he sat, wincing at the extreme pain that filled his ass. He'd always been the scientist's favorite at the lab he'd escaped from, and being the favorite wasn't the good thing.

They loved to have sex with their favorite toy.

He hated every second of it, meowing and hissing, wishing his fingernails had grown like claws so he could fight against his attackers.

He'd been at the lab ever since he could remember, fourteen years, being used as a sex slave, drugged constantly, the sick feeling never leaving him.

Until he'd escaped.

He still wasn't sure how he'd managed it, all he knew was that for one second he'd been alone in the outside world.

And the next second he'd been gone, running as fast as he could.

He wasn't sure how long he'd been freed, but he'd found freedom not all it was cracked up to be.

He'd slept on the streets, hiding in boxes that barely shielded him when it rained, he could barely find enough food, people were frightened of him, even worse were the people that taunted him, ones that were brave enough to run forward and yank his ears, or pull on his tail.

Then they'd laugh as Sasori retreated into a corner and hissed at them, unable to do anything else.

Even worse were the homeless when they were drunk, they'd rape the neko for fun, then beat him until he was black and blue.

Sasori was just getting over their last attack.

He'd learned if you didn't fight, it didn't hurt as much when they entered you.

Fight and it hurt like hell.

"Hey un!" Sasori flinched at the harsh voice and the sudden grab on his arm. He turned to see a blonde staring at him, not that he was angry, just an expressionless face. Sasori was nervous, and mewed, a trait given to him by the cat DNA.

Suddenly he was dropped, but he fell backward and his butt hit the ground hard, he let out a low hiss as the pain shot through his body. His eyes were closed when he felt a gentle tug on his ear, a more curious tug then one that meant harm. As if to play with the hand Sasori twitched his ear, causing the hand to go back quickly.

"Hello un." The voice was kinder now and Sasori opened his eyes to see the blonde from earlier squatting next to him with something like a curious smile on his face.

"What do you want brat?" asked Sasori coldly.

"Feisty, aren't you un?" asked Deidara poking Sasori on the nose, which made the red head have a sudden urge to bite his finger.

He studied the blonde who was maybe five years older than he was, he was thin and lanky, probably from high metabolism rather than some kind of eating disorder. His hair was bright, the golden bangs covering one of his eyes. He was wearing a fishnet shirt and a pair of jeans, both of which were quite revealing. Another small tug on his ear brought the redhead out of his trance.

"What brat?" he asked annoyed.

"You weren't answering me, and I got bored un." the blonde stated simply.

"So you feel like abusing me for your own entertainment?" The blonde frowned.

"Not really un, my intention was coming here and asking why you were sitting on my front porch, but this is more interesting un." Sasori hissed lightly, only to feel a new sensation.

The blonde was petting Sasori between the ears, his hand gently running through his red hair. Sasori's ears went straight back, and he let out a strange noise, one he'd never let out before.

"So you purr too un?" asked the blonde with amusement. Sasori wanted the hand to go down more, so he arched, gently trying to guide the hand down his back. He got his wish and the noise intensified.

"You know you're cute un." said the blonde with a smile. Sasori felt a light blush come on his face.

"Yo blondie!" came a voice, and the blonde turned to see a boy with silver hairwalking towards him.

Sasori immediately went on the defensive.

"Oh Hidan un." said the blonde with a bit of, was that nervousness. The silver haired stared, then his jaw dropped.

"Deidara what the fuck is that?"

Deidara? So that was his name.

"This is my friend un." said Deidara, "His name's… ah what's your name un?"

Sasori was quiet.

"Uhmm." Deidara had no idea what to call the boy.

"How about freak?" offered Hidan, and Sasori physically flinched at the words.

"Hidan un!" scolded Deidara

"Oh look he even has a fucking tail." said Hidan grabbing it and giving it a hard yank, which because he'd been raped so much lately was tender and as sore as hell. Sasori was now pissed, sore, and on the defensive, he hadn't meant to do it, but his fingernails made contact with Hidan's face in a clawing motion. Hidan let out a cry and held his face. He was quiet after a moment, actually finding pure pleasure in the pain, but now Sasori was freaked.

"Hidan un, you're scaring him." said Deidara annoyed. "Go be a pothead somewhere else."

Hidan smirked. "Whatever you say man." Deidara rolled his eyes.

Sasori got up to leave, when Deidara grabbed his arm. "Don't go un, why don't you come in? I was just going to order something, I can't cook for my life." Deidara snickered. "Unless you're in the mood for something charred."

"I really think I should."

"I insist." said Deidara smiling.

"It's ok, I promise I won't hurt you."

Sasori looked at the boy, debating on whether or not to trust him.


	2. Chapter 2

Sasori just stood uncomfortably, unsure of what he should be doing. Deidara had gone off to order something he called a pizza, he said it was good, but Sasori wasn't sure. His ears flickered, alerting him that they were the only ones in this house.

"Un." Sasori jumped when Deidara touched his shoulder and spun around. "You never told me your name un."

"Sasori." said Sasori.

"Sasori un?" said Deidara, trying out the name on his own tongue. "Sasori." he broke up the syllables.

"Yes brat?" asked Sasori coldly. Deidara smirked, his hand going on Sasori's head, the gentle stroking beginning.

"Hey Sasori, I don't mean to be rude or anything, but you stink."

Well weeks living on the streets could do that to a person.

"You want to take a shower or a bath or something un?"

"What's a shower, or a bath?" Deidara stared at him.

"Serious un?" Sasori went red and Deidara laughed.

"Alright I'll show you, just follow me." Uneasily Sasori followed him upstairs, the blonde's house was quite nice, filled with sculptures and paintings. "See un." Sasori was brought into a bathroom. He looked at the shower and the bath in confusion. Deidara sighed. "Well you have to take your clothes off un."Sasori immediately backed away, he'd known it had been too good to be true. The blonde was one of the creepy rapists,

"Sasori." Deidara turned to see him backing away. "Look Sasori I won't hurt you un, I just want to get you clean, you'll feel better un." Deidara had begun running the tub a while ago, and bubbles were now filling it. Then Deidara turned off the water and motioned for Sasori to come closer.

Sasori sighed, oh well, it was better not to fight it, he'd known this was too good to be true. He began to undress. When he was completely naked he waited for the blonde to come on to him, closing his eyes and trembling.

He felt Deidara's arms around his waist, he was lifted bridal style. "You're all bruised un." said Deidara concerned, and suddenly a warmth spread throughout Sasori's body. He opened his eyes to see he was in the tub, and he was surrounded by warm water, and white fluffy things. They had no smell, and not really any taste.

He felt his cheeks go red when Deidara began laughing seeing him taste the bubbles.

"I guess you don't know how to clean yourself un?" Sasori shook his head. Deidara sat next to the tub and took a bottle of shampoo and squirted it onto Sasori's hair, then began to rub it in. Sasori began purring as Deidara rubbed it in. Then Deidara began to clean out the shampoo with the shower nozzle, which was detachable from the top of the shower. Sasori was still purring.

"See you like this un." said Diedara.

Sasori however tensed when the blonde began to wash his chest with a bar of soap, getting him nice and soapy. The blonde cleaned his chest, then his arms, when suddenly the doorbell rang.

"That's the pizza un, can you wash your you know?" asked Deidara as he got up and left the bathroom.

Sasori took the soap and gently cleaned his front. However when it got to his ass he could barely touch it, it was sore and painful, however the soap had made the rest of his body so clean. He fought the pain, the tears stinging his eyes and cleaned it. He waited in the tub for the blonde, growing impatient.

"Done un?" asked Deidara as he walked into the room.

"Yeah, you kept me waiting brat."

"Sorry un, now can you climb out of there." Sasori glanced at him. "Still don't trust me un? Alright I'll close my eyes, will that make it better?" When he made sure the blonde's eyes were closed he climbed out of the shower, dripping with water. Deidara had been holding a towel, which Sasori walked into, Deidara wrapped the towel around him.

"Come on un, let's get you in some clothes, mine might be a little big for you un." Sasori was quiet as the blonde led him into another room. "Let's see un." he said looking through his closets. Sasori began looking around the blonde's room. "Here you go un." he was handed a huge shirt and a pair of pants. Deidara turned his back as Sasori changed, frowning that his tail had to be tucked, however the problem was remedied when Deidara snipped a hole in the pants, freeing the little red tail. Sasori wagged his tail unsure.

"Comfy?"

"Thanks brat." said Sasori.

"Food's getting cold un." said Deidara cheerfully, and Sasori followed him. Downstairs a scent entered Sasori's nose that made him nearly start purring. The kitchen was nice, a small table, a stove, a fridge, all the kitchen essentials. On the table was the box of pizza. "I got pepperoni, you like that stuff?" he asked. Sasori stared."Right."

Deidara sat at the small table and Sasori followed suit, wincing a little. "What's wrong un?"

"Nothing brat." said Sasori. Deidara shrugged and handed him a plate with a slice of pizza. Sasori sniffed it, touching his tongue to it. He noticed the blonde staring at him."What brat."

"Nothing, just pretend I'm not here un." Sasori rolled his then picked it up, noting how greasy it was and took a small bite. It was greasy, and cheesy, and squishy, and pure heaven. He took another bite, larger than the last."So you like it un?" asked Deidara and Sasori nodded, finishing the slice quickly.

He sat watching the blonde eat his slice, wishing there was more. Deidara seemed to notice."You want more?" Sasori nodded, and Diedara gave him another slice. Soon it was just Sasori eating, and Deidara simply watching as he stuffed down slice after slice. When it was gone Sasori looked at his stomach, feeling more full than he had in ages, and very sleepy. He felt a familiar petting on his head, and he groaned, the purring beginning in his throat."Someone seems content un." said Deidara smiling. Sasori blinked sleepily at the blonde. "Come on Sasori." said Deidara picking him up. "Oh man you got heavy un!"

"Shut it brat." growled Sasori, but it was hard to take as a growl with the his purring and laziness. Sasori curled into the blonde's arms, his eyes closed as a deep throated purr went throughout his body. He was deposited on something warm and plush. He opened his eyes.

"It's my bed un, I'll sleep on the couch." Sasori sat up.

"No it's your bed brat, I'll sleep on the."

"No you stay here." said Deidara firmly. Sasori yawned, unable to fight back and fell onto the bed.

"It's warmer if you do this un." said Deidara putting the covers over him. Sasori purred again, curling up comfortably.

"Night un."

"Night brat."

And with that Sasori fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Deidara went up to his room, well Sasori's room now with the neko's breakfast, only to find the bed empty. Deidara at first panicked thinking someone had stolen the neko, but then remembered he had set the alarms last night. Nobody could get in, but people could get out.

So Sasori had run away, for why Deidara didn't know, but it was the boy's life and if he was uncomfortable living with Deidara then the blonde wouldn't push it. He set the bag of food down next to the bed and sighed, knowing this was now his bed once again. He had to admit Sasori had been interesting and had definitely livened up the blonde's life a bit, but then again it was his choice.

* * *

><p>Sasori walked down the street, feeling guilty for having technically stolen Deidara's clothes. His tail was tucked, the ears were pressed as close as they could to his head, causing them to grow sore from the amount of pressure. He knew he couldn't stay with the blonde, it was too dangerous, not for him of course but for Deidara.<p>

He'd seen people back at the lab, those who tried to help the experiments. They usually became experiments as well.

Suddenly a hard yank on his head made him yowl and spin around. A group of teens, delinquents by the look of them were looking at him.

"Check him out!" said one of them, a grin on his face.

"He has fucking cat ears!"

Sasori hissed at them, but a loud growl of his stomach made the boys burst into laughter. Sasori flinched.

"Hey kitty, does kitty want a treat?" One of the boys in the back offered, holding out a bag. Sasori looked longingly at it, taking a step forward, the laughter in his ears made him know that this wasn't going to be good, not at all.

"Come on kitty, I'm not going to hurt you." The boy promised, and Sasori took another few steps, then reached out to grab the plastic bag, only to have it pulled out of reach by a taller gang member.

"Come on kitty, reach! Reach!" said the boy, and Sasori on an empty stomach had no other choice than to try and do so.

Then he felt a pain in his stomach as he jumped, immediately falling to the ground on his side. The laughter continued and Sasori looked up with a glare, which turned to a pathetic mew of pain as another blow came, this one a kick to his back, and he knew there was more to come. The taunts soon faded out, and all Sasori could feel was pain, and he began to wish the blonde would come to rescue him, but nobody seemed to come.

* * *

><p>Deidara had gotten ready for school, and was patiently waiting for his ride. Zetsu, one of his friends was completely ecofriendly, insisting they carpooled to make less pollution. Since their group was so large they usually took three cars, and since they all went to the same college it worked out for all of them.<p>

It was always entertaining, today was Konan's turn to drive which meant Hidan would sit in the front seat and annoy the crap out of her, and Tobi would sit in the back and annoy Deidara until Konan shouted at them to both shut up or she'd throw them out of the car. Deidara still laughed at the time she'd actually pushed Hidan out, he began to wear his seatbelt after that day. There was a knock on his door and Deidara braced himself.

"Senpai!" The screech was enough to deafen anyone and soon the younger man's arms were wrapped around Deidara.

"Gah Tobi un! Don't do that, I don't want people to think we're a thing un!"

"But Tobi missed you senpai!"

"We just saw each other yesterday un!"

"Come on are you ready for school, Tobi is because he's a good boy!"

"I know you are un, I know you are." Tobi dragged him outside and pushed him into the backseat, ready to tell Deidara everything he'd done since they said goodbye yesterday.

"Hey Dei." Said Konan with a smile.

"Morning fucker." Came Hidan's greeting.

"What's wrong senpai?" asked Tobi and Deidara looked at him.

"What do you mean un?"

"You seem out of it senpai, you've been so happy the last few days and now you're just."

"Fucking depressed?" offered Hidan, the response was of course Deidara's glare.

"Just drive un." He said, staring out the window. Tobi began jabbering, and soon Konan and Hidan were arguing. Deidara kept looking out the window, wondering where his little neko had gone. Suddenly Hidan's laughter caught his attention.

"Oh Hidan don't laugh at that it's sick!" said Konan.

"What's he laughing at un?" asked Deidara.

"We just passed some who kid was getting his ass kicked." Said Hidan with a laugh. "Poor redheaded bastard."

At that Deidara felt nervous, he felt anxiety welling in his chest. Could it be Sasori? Should the blonde go and help? Sasori did leave so it was his life, but what if he needed help?

"Stop the car."

"What Deidara?" asked Konan.

"Stop the car un!" Deidara yelled, causing Konan to jam on the brakes and Hidan to go flying, smacking his head in the windshield.

"Dei what's?"

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" asked Hidan as the blonde opened the door, jumping out of the car, nearly getting hit by another.

"Senpai!" screeched Tobi as the blonde evaded another car, then ran off.

"What the hell is wrong with him?" Hidan asked, turning to Konan.

* * *

><p>Sasori was curled into a ball, now soft pathetic mews were emitting from his mouth, along with blood. Bursts of laughter were more common now, and Sasori was terrified he was going to die. Suddenly the beatings stopped.<p>

"Knock it off!" the voice sounded so familiar to Sasori, that he let out a mew. He heard running feet, and a pair of feet coming towards him.

"Sasori un?" The gentle voice and Sasori opened his eyes. There was his blonde looking at him with pure concern in his eyes.

"Brat." Said Sasori weakly, coughing up a bit more blood.

"It's ok Sasori I'm right here." said Deidara. "Are you hurt badly?"

"Nah I've had worse brat." Said Sasori pushing himself up against the wall of the ally. The bruises that had begun to fade were going to come back with a vengeance now. He looked up at Deidara, realizing the brat had come for him. He crawled over to the blonde, nuzzling into his chest. "Brat."

"Yeah Sasori?"

"Can we go home brat?" Sasori asked, tears gently forming in his eyes. "Please brat."

Deidara stared, shocked. "Of course un! My home is your home! Come on, you need to fill that stomach of yours and probably get some sleep, and I'll bandage you up un, you just relax."

"You blondie!"

"Fuck." muttered Deidara and suddenly Sasori heard more footsteps. "Here." Suddenly Sasori found the blonde's jacket on him, the hood pulled up to cover his ears.

"Why the fuck did you make Konan stop!"

"Oh it's that kid!" Sasori blinked and a girl with bright blue hair and orange eyes was in front of him. Sasori trembled and clutched to Deidara.

"It's ok Sasori un, they're my friends."

"Who's the brat Deidara?" Sasori glared at the term he used for Deidara being used against him.

"He's a friend of mine un, that's why I wanted you to stop."

"Oh that's understandable Dei he looks so horrible." said Konan, gently rubbing a bruise on Sasori's face.

"Look I need to get him fixed up, can you."

"Of course senpai!" squealed Tobi. "You take care of your friend!"

"Oh shit we're going to be late!" said Hidan. "

We'll cover for you Dei, go home and take care of him." And with that the three ran back to Konan's car.

"Can you walk Sasori?" The neko nodded, getting to his feet leaning against Deidara.

"Alright one step at a time un."


	4. Chapter 4

After limping a few blocks Deidara finally began to carry Sasori bridal style, and Sasori was too exhausted to care, curling up in Deidara's arms and falling asleep. Deidara smiled at the redhead, and found himself overjoyed that the neko had returned to him, and that Sasori trusted him like this. Soon they were home, and Deidara brought Sasori to sleep upstairs, the injuries could be looked at once he was awake. Leaving Sasori upstairs the blonde went to the kitchen, looking at the time only to discover it was about eleven. He was reluctant to leave to neko, but knew he'd be starving when he woke up. So he put on his jacket and went out the door.

* * *

><p>When Sasori woke up his body was sore, but he was warm and comfortable, usually not a feeling that followed a beating. He tried to remember where he was, then remembering how the blonde brat had saved him. Sasori began to wonder why the blonde had saved him, they'd only known each other for what? A night? And why had he called this place home? Probably because it was the first place he'd ever felt safe, and the blonde was the only person he'd ever felt safe with. He purred under the warm covers.<p>

"Someone seems happy un." Sasori's ears shot up upon hearing the blonde's voice. He sat up, only to wince as pain shot through his body. "Does that hurt un?"

"What do you think brat?" The blonde took a pillow and placed it between Sasori's back and the back of the bed, giving the redhead support. "Thanks." he said, leaning against the pillow.

"Are you hurt seriously anywhere?" asked Deidara as his fingers began to skim the redhead's arms, checking for anything. Finding nothing he looked at Sasori. "Can you take of your shirt un?" he needed a little help, but soon the shirt was off revealing a collection of new bruises.

Deidara sighed and gently skimmed his chest, trying to ignore how attractive the neko's body was, his thin stomach, the taught muscles.

"Ah." The whine brought Deidara out of his trance and his fingers stopped.

"That hurt un?"

"A bit."

Deidara brought his fingers back to the ribs, gently skimming. Sasori cringed as the blonde went over one of his ribs.

"It's probably cracked un, if it was broken or fractured you'd be in a lot more pain, assholes." Deidara muttered the last word and continued his search. "Uhm Sasori can you uh, take off your pants?" The red head glanced up, now shaking. "It's ok if you don't want to un, you don't have to, I just wanted to see."

He was amazed as Sasori then squirmed out of his pants, leaving him completely naked. Deidara knew he'd have to be careful, if Sasori felt uncomfortable at all any trust for the blonde would be gone.

"Alright un if you're uncomfortable at any time you let me know, ok?"

"Ok brat." said Sasori, the anxiety clear in his voice. Deidara carefully checked Sasori's legs, only seeing a collection of bruises. He didn't want to go near the redhead's genitals, seeing how defensive and scared he was.

"Can you turn over un?" Sasori complied, and Deidara had to ignore the redhead's beautiful ass sitting right in front of him. He carefully checked it out, frowning deeply when he noticed the base of Sasori's tail. The skin around the tail was a dark red color and looked swollen. Deidara cautiously touched it, only to have the redhead pull away from him.

"Ok that's a sensitive spot." said Deidara, walking away for a second, then coming back with fresh clothes. "Here put these on un, I'll throw out the others."

"But they're still good brat."

"They're covered in your blood un, now give them." Sasori gave them up reluctantly and the blonde walked out of the room. He put on the new clothes, smiling at the fact Deidara had cut the hole in his pants for his tail. His ears twitched and he smiled, just as the blonde walked back into the room with something that smelled really good. Deidara noticed the redhead's expectant look and smiled.

"I knew you were hungry un, but first." He put the food on the table next to the bed, then pulled something else out.

"What Is that?" asked Sasori.

"It's usually an ice pack used for necks, see." Deidara put the thing around his neck. "It's kept in the freezer, and I figured since it's shaped like this we could fit it around your tail, to help with the swelling." Sasori was uneasy as Deidara gently flipped him over, gently pulling down his pants.

"What are you!" Sasori asked confused, when suddenly he felt something ice cold on his tender area, relieving the pain.

"Better un?" asked Deidara as he rolled Sasori back over.

"It's cold." Deidara laughed.

"Well it is an icepack un." Sasori sat up and Deidara handed him a bowl. "It's ramen un, usually you eat it with chopsticks but since this is your first time I gave you a fork." Sasori looked at the bowl as Deidara sat down on the bed. Then the redhead gave Deidara the bowl, the blonde looked confused, then smiled when Sasori climbed onto his lap, then demanded the bowl back which was given to him. Deidara felt a happiness he'd never felt before as Sasori began to eat once more, Deidara immediately began to pet him, causing Sasori to purr loudly and snuggle closer to the blonde's chest.

"You like it un?"

"It' ok brat."

"I got beef flavored, but maybe you like the fish kind better?" Sasori shrugged and continued to eat the noodles, then began to lap up the liquid like a cat would. Deidara stared smiling, taking the bowl when the redhead was done.

"Why are you taking care of me?" Deidara looked down at the redhead.

"What un?"

"You heard me brat, why are you trying to help me? I've done nothing but be a burden for you, you have no reason to help me."

"Of course I do un!" said Deidara. "You see I." he stopped, catching himself. Sasori blinked. "I think of you as my friend un, and friends stick together."

"Friend?" asked Sasori cuddling closer to the blonde.

"Yeah." Said Deidara, "We're friends." Sasori smiled.

"I like the thought of having a friend, even if you are a brat." Deidara smiled back.

"You just go to sleep, alright un?" Sasori yawned laying his head on the blonde's chest. "Not on me!" said Deidara, but Sasori's eyes were closed, his tail curling in comfort. Deidara smiled, then wormed his way out from under the neko, leaving Sasori to sleep off his injuries. He brought the empty bowl downstairs and began to consider what to get for dinner.


	5. Chapter 5

Sasori woke up to someone stroking him, his body tensed when he realized it wasn't Deidara, but relaxed since the hand didn't seem to mean any harm. It was soft and comforting as it journeyed from his shoulder blades to his hips. A purr escaped him before he could catch it.

"You're awake?" Sasori sat up, relieved the pain in his tail had gone down tremendously, to see the girl from earlier, one of Deidara's friends. He never caught her name. He realized his tail and ears were out and immediately went to hide them.

"It's ok, you don't need to hide." Her voice was gentle and soothing, enough that Sasori trusted it.

"He's up?" Deidara's voice made Sasori's ears perk as he turned to the door. Deidara stood smiling, "I knew you'd like Konan Sasori."

Sasori mewed in agreement, rubbing his head against her in order to get more petting.

"I see why you made me stop the car." said Konan as she saw the bruises showing, a dark purple on Sasori's pale skin.

"Now he knows not to run away again, right Sasori un?"

"I was doing fine on my own brat." growled Sasori.

"Oh right you were getting your ass kicked."

"I only made it seem that way." said Sasori turning his head away.

"He's stubborn isn't he?" asked Konan as she rubbed Sasori's head, making him purr. "He's just like you Dei."

"How the hell am I like that brat?" growled Sasori, making Konan laugh.

"You're both stubborn as anything."

"I am not stubborn un." Konan rolled her eyes.

"Whatever."

"What's that supposed to mean un?" Suddenly a loud growl made all three of them jump.

Sasori blushed, "Sorry." "Oh you must be starving you poor thing, I know Deidara can't cook to save his life."

"Hey I've been doing alright, right Sasori?" He couldn't really compare it to anything since all he'd eaten was laboratory food designed only to give him enough to live the day, so he nodded, making Deidara smirk with satisfaction. "Besides, don't you think Pein is getting worried about you?" Pein, weird name, thought Sasori. Konan glared.

"Oh very funny Dei."

"You just don't like how protective he is of you."

"Well after I make a meal for this cutie." Sasori felt his head being scratched. "I'll go home."

"And what about me un?"

"You can have the leftovers."

"Hey!" Konan began laughing as Deidara fake glared at her. Sasori became nervous, thinking they were being serious.

"You can have mine, I don't need to eat brat." Both teens stared at him, and he felt his face go red. "I mean I don't have to eat all the time, I can skip a few days here and there."

"Sasori we were just kidding." said Deidara, and soon the blue haired girl was cuddling Sasori.

"Of course you need to eat, look at you! You're nothing but skin and bones!"

"And a tail." Sasori added, giggling at his own joke, then Konan laughed and even Deidara chuckled.

"Now you stay right up here and I'll make something for you ok!" Before he could answer Konan was already out the door. Deidara shook his head.

"Brat."

"Un?"

"Can I have another bath?" asked Sasori.

"Yeah, but are you sure you'll be alright, I mean you're all beat up un." Sasori glared, then jumped out of bed to prove the blonde's statement wrong, wincing as the soreness took over his entire body.

"See un."

"Well maybe if you were to." Sasori tried to get the words out. He wanted a bath more than anything at the moment, yet he was positive he couldn't clean himself alone.

"Un?" asked Deidara confused.

"Well, uhm."

"Man you are stubborn un, just tell me what you want." Sasori blushed.

"I'm trying brat." Suddenly Deidara seemed to get it.

"You want me to bathe you again?"

"Yeah." Deidara smiled.

"Alright un, I'll go run the bath then."

"But don't you think it's weird?"

"No, why would I un? You need help." He walked out of the room and Sasori just stood there, then climbed back onto the bed, the soft cushions making his sore muscles relax, making him sigh with pleasure. A few minutes later Deidara returned, a small smile on his face. "Alright un, it's all ready." Sasori sat on the bed, then frowned. "

Hey brat?"

"Un?"

"Will you carry me?" He put on his cutest kitty face, his tail slightly curled.

"Yeah no problem." said Deidara walking forward and picking up the redhead, who mewed uncomfortably. He carried him to the bathroom, placing him down gently and allowing the redhead to lean against him as he undressed. Sasori went to climb into the tub, only to trip. He closed his eyes. waiting for his forehead to make contact with the tub, only to feel someone grabbing his body.

Memories flashed through his mind, and he collapsed into the person's arms. He began shaking, and he mewed pathetically. He knew he was going to be raped, he was so cold, and the homeless guy with one eye had been staring at him all night. He knew what would happen as the man approached, he knew…

"Sasori!" The neko opened his eyes, only to find himself wrapped in a towel and in the blonde's lap. He felt something warm on his face and cursed himself for crying. "It's ok un, shhh." soothed the blonde, and Sasori realized he was still trembling.

"I'm ok brat." He cursed his voice for sounding so pathetic.

"No you're not un, just relax." Suddenly the towel was removed and Sasori blinked as Deidara placed him in the water, which was a little hot this time, but Sasori didn't mind. The hot water soothed his aching mind and muscles. He leaned back, allowing his body to relax as Deidara carefully cleaned him. Soon he was out of the tub and being dried, then placed in the blonde's clothes.

"I'll need to get you some clothes soon." said Deidara with a smile. "After all I can't wear pants with holes in the butt." Sasori smiled softly.

"Thanks brat."

"For what Sasori?" asked Deidara.

"For everything." Sasori rubbed himself against the blonde.

"Awww!" the moment was interrupted by Konan who squealed loudly. Sasori blushed and Deidara glared.

"Dinner's ready!" she chirped, running back down the stairs. Sasori looked at Deidara, his stomach uneasy and jumpy, and he felt himself blush even when he wasn't embarrassed.

What was he feeling?


	6. Chapter 6

"Brat put me down!" growled Sasori angrily, squirming like crazy. The blonde, with no warning, had swept the redhead off his feet and proceeded to carry him down the stairs. Sasori however didn't want to be carried, and now fought to be freed.

"Sasori stop squirming or I'll drop you."

"You wouldn't brat." Sasori hissed and Deidara smirked. Soon they were downstairs, and Sasori hadn't expected the sudden scents to assault his nose like they did. His stomach growled.

"Oh great sound like I haven't been feeding you." said Deidara, and Sasori gave a mew, his ears flickering. Deidara smiled, wishing he had a free hand to tug the flickering ear. Deidara entered the kitchen, gently sitting Sasori down on a chair. Sasori glared, wanting to mutter something about how he didn't need help, when he noticed a basket of rolls sitting in front of him. Deidara blinked and the redhead was nibbling on one, his tail twitching in appreciation.

"Well I'm done here." said Konan, setting a few more dishes on the table.

"If you need any help Dei."

"I won't hesitate to call you." Deidara finished for her. "Now go home to Pein, he's probably calling the police right about now."

Konan at first glared, then thought for a second. "You're probably right." Sasori felt arms wrap around his stomach, which was uncomfortable with his mouth full. "Goodbye you little cutie!"

"Konan let him breathe un!" The pressure was off and Sasori swallowed, taking a deep breath.

"See you tomorrow Dei?"

"Yeah un, same time." The blue haired girl walked out the door, leaving Sasori and Deidara alone. "Alright let's see what we've got here." said Deidara looking at the dishes. "Let's see thgere's the rolls that you're stuffing your face with." Sasori was on his second roll, he stopped eating and glared at the blonde.

"It tastes better if you put butter on it un." Sasori looked at him. "The yellow stuff."

Sasori looked at the yellow block, then grabbed some in his fingers. It was squish and slippery, then mashed it on his bread, then resumed eating it. Deidara stared at him, which the redhead noticed a few minutes later.

"Is there a reason you're staring brat?"

"Alright, we're going to have to work on your table manners. You see you're supposed to use a knife to." Sasori looked at him confused. "We'll do that some other time." He then noticed butter all over the neko's face. "Here, you've got butter on your face un." He picked up a napkin and gently began wiping the butter off.

Sasori stared and felt his blush returning.

"Well what else, there's some salad, some rice, and what I think is a chicken pot pie." The pie sat in the middle, steam pouring from the slices in the crust. Soon Deidara had filled Sasori's plate, and the neko was stuffing his face. At the start he'd used his finger, but remembering what Deidara had said earlier. He watched the blonde eating using a fork and knife and scoffed to himself.

It didn't look that hard.

He picked up the fork and knife and experimented with them. The fork was easy enough, it got almost as much food in his mouth as his fingers did!

The knife on the other hand.

Sasori picked up another roll, he decided to cut it in half and put butter on it, that'd show the blonde he didn't need a lesson with this stuff. He picked up the roll in his hand, then stabbed it with his knife, the knife going through the roll and actually stabbing his hand. He bit back the hiss of pain, pulling the knife out gently and placing it down.

"Let me see." Sasori looked up, only to see the blonde with a gentle concerned expression on his face.

"See what brat?"

"Your hand, you're doing a bad job of hiding it, now let me see un." reluctantly Sasori held out his bleeding palm, mumbling as Deidara examined it. "It's not that bad Sasori, no reason to be afraid un." Sasori looked at him. "Look I'll be right back, I'll go get some stuff to clean it ok?" Sasori nodded and Deidara stepped out of the room.

Sasori looked at his cut and gave it a lick like he would've if he'd gotten it in the lab. This he could at least take care of.

"Stop that!" Deidara's commanding tone made Sasori freeze for a second, before continuing his licking.

"Sasori!" He felt Deidara's arm on his, trying to pry his hand away.

"I can take care of it."

"You're going to get it infected un!" Soon the blonde got a good grip on Sasori's arm and pulled it away, making the redhead glare at him, and for once Deidara was a little frightened of the boy. The brown eyes set in a glare, his ears flat against his head, and blood staining his chin from licking his injury. "Freaky un." Saosri blinked, then looked away. "I didn't mean you were a freak un! I just meant you look freaky." That didn't help either. Sasori refused to turn his head, until a sudden pain entered his palm.

He yelped and tried to yank his hand away, only to find it held tight in the blonde's grip.

"Brat!"

"Sasori it's for your own good!"

"Stop!" he tried to pull away again. Suddenly the blonde let go, and Sasori fell out of his chair, his eyes frightened.

"Sasori." The redhead ran away, ignoring his sores he went to the safest place he could think of. He slammed the door to the blond's bedroom and locked it. He looked at his bandaged hand, emitting a whimper, before climbing onto the bed and curling into a ball.

"Sasori?" The blonde's voice was gentle outside the door as he knocked. "Come on Sasori, open the door." The doorknob was jiggled. "Sasori." It went on for a while until the redhead closed his eyes.

* * *

><p>Sasori woke up sometime in the middle of the night. His hand felt good, really good, better than it would have ever felt in a lab. He felt guilty as he realized whatever the blonde had placed on his palm had healed the injury, and numbed the pain. He sleepily sat up, and crawled out of the blonde's bed, then opened the door. He looked around, then crawled down the stairs. He looked around, and after a while found the blonde lying on the couch, fast asleep. Sasori climbed onto the couch, nuzzling up to the blonde. The blonde smiled, and his arms wrapped around Sasori. Immediately panic shot through his body, but he forced himself to fight it. He made himself comfortable on top of the blonde, and closed his eyes once more, falling asleep in Deidara's arms.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

"Un?" Deidara asked groggily as he began to wake up. He hadn't slept well last night, he kept feeling bad for Sasori. He hadn't meant to hurt him, but it was the fastest way to get his hand to heal.

It was for his own good, yet if it was why the hell did Deidara feel like an ass?

He made up his mind to go apologize, however froze when he realized something was on top of him. He glanced up only to see Sasori curled on top of him, his arms wrapped around the neko. The redhead was snuggling into his chest the usual annoyed expression looking so sweet and innocent. He carefully sat up, sliding the neko into his arms so he could pet him.

The red head purred loudly, clearly very comfortable and happy. Deidara smiled, and continued to pet him. Soon the chocolate eyes opened hazily, filled with sleep.

"Morning Sasori un." Deidara greeted, however the neko merely pushed himself deeper into Deidara's chest.

Suddenly the neko began jerking, fighting to get out of the blonde's grip.

"Sasori un?" he asked confused as he tried to calm the squirming neko.

"No, go find another one, I don't want to be your favorite anymore!" Sasori whimpered. "Get another fuck toy! I don't want this anymore!" Then Sasori screamed, it was a scream filled with such pain and sadness that Deidara became desperate to get him awake.

"Sasori!" Sasori froze, then his eyes opened. The chocolate eyes filled with panic and confusion as he looked around, only to see Deidara holding him.

"What happened un?" asked Deidara as he began to rub Sasori's back. Sasori hissed and struggled to get out of the blonde's grip.

"Don't touch me!"

"Sas," The blonde didn't finish before the redhead had taken a swipe at him. Deidara felt blood dripping down his cheek and he released Sasori, the neko jumping and spinning so he faced Deidara, letting out a hiss. Deidara put a hand to his cheek, deeming that the cuts weren't deep. He looked up, only to see Sasori looking at him with guilt and nervousness. He didn't feel mad at the redhead which was odd. If Tobi had done it he'd be pissed beyond belief, but with Sasori he just couldn't be.

"Deidara?" he asked, his body too frozen to move, afraid the blonde would be like the scientists. He'd hurt him, he knew Deidara would. He would..

"Are you alright Sasori?"

The blonde was asking about him? But he wasn't hurt, the blonde was! And it'd been all his fault.

"I..I…" Sasori stammered, cursing himself for not getting a sentence out. His mind was screaming at him to act cool, to make it seem like he didn't care. His ears flickered as he felt a hand; he knew Deidara was going to punish him.

"Shh, it's ok un, you're safe." Sasori looked up, the blonde was smiling at him.

He couldn't understand, the blonde should hate him! He should've kicked Sasori or punched him, or something.

"Sasori un?" Diedara asked, only to have the redhad run into his arms, tears dripping from his eyes.

"I.." he stammered, oh yeah really cool Sasori his mind scolded. Deidara frowned, rubbing the redhead's head.

"It's alright un."

"But, I hurt you brat." It made Deidara smile to hear his nickname from Sasori, it meant the redhead was getting better.

"It's just a scratch un, it's not that bad." Sasori needed the blonde's embrace. Deidara smiled and rubbed Sasori's head, cooing to him softly and rubbing his head. "What were you dreaming about un?"

Sasori shivered.

"You don't have to tell me un, you can tell me when you're ready, now how about some breakfast?" Sasori looked up at him, then stood on his tippy toes so he could reach the blonde's face.

"Sasori?" His body stiffened as the neko's wet tongue danced across his cheek. The motion repeated over and over again. Sasori was licking the blood off Deidara's cheek, it was the only way the redhead knew how to show how sorry he was.

"Sasori." He whispered the name. That's when he felt something different, it wasn't a lick, but a… Deidara pulled away from Sasori who looked scared. "Did you just kiss me un?" asked Deidara placing his fingers to his cheek, trying to ignore the tingle he'd felt in his pants.

Sasori looked away, embarrassment's red blush covering his face.

"Sasori?"

"No brat, that's just your imagination." he said coldly.

"Well alright then, how about some breakfast un?" he asked, trying to change the subject.

Sasori looked at the blonde and nodded, happy to get the subject changed.

"So what are you in the mood for un?"

"The question should be what can you cook brat?" Deidara smirked.

"I can try and make eggs un."

"As long as it doesn't set the house on fire it's fine with me." said Sasori.

"That only happened once un!"

Soon they were both sitting down to a slightly burned breakfast. Sasori was so nervous he couldn't eat, he was upset that he'd hurt his brat, and even more upset that he'd actually kissed the blonde. He was fool to think the blonde could ever love him, he was part cat for pete's sake! His eyes opened as a forkful of eggs was placed in front of his mouth.

"Here comes the train un!" said Deidara, and Sasori opened his mouth, eating the eggs. He then grabbed the fork from the blonde.

"I can feed myself brat!"

Deidara smiled. "You weren't eating un, you spaced out."

Soon breakfast was gone, and although it wasn't the best thing Sasori had ever eaten it was ok and he was soon full.

"Ok Sasori un I have to go to school."

"School?" He asked with a flick of a tail.

"It's where we learn stuff about the world." said Deidara with a roll of his eyes. "It's annoying, the only class I really like is art."

"Art?" asked Sasori with a perk of his ears, "Like puppets?"

"If they explode then yes." said Deidara with a grin.

Sasori glared. "What's the point of that? If you can't enjoy them forever then what's the point of it?"

"So you think art is?"

"Eternal brat."

"Even when it's fleeting?"

"Quiet brat." He snapped, making Deidara burst out laughing. Suddenly a loud boom shook through the air. Deidara grinned, Sasori on the otherhand had fallen out of his chair.

"Awesome a storm un!"

"A storm?" Deidara frowned at the scared voice and turned to see Sasori on the floor.

"You've never seen a thunderstorm before un?"


	8. Chapter 8

Deidara frowned, "You know thunderstorms, thunder and lightning? Lots of loud rain?" Sasori shook his head confused. It didn't sound like fun.

Another boom made Sasori jump a bit, only to regain his composure.

Deidara frowned. "Are you ok?"

"Fine brat." snickered Sasori, "Now don't you have school or something?" The neko stood up, dusting himself off.

"Yeah but if you're not comfortable un."

"I'm fine brat." said Sasori with a roll of his eyes. Deidara looked unconvinced, however gathered his stuff.

"Are you sure you're ok un?"

"Positive, now you're keeping people waiting, and I hate people who keep people waiting."

Deidara frowned as he walked out the door, however he pulled out his cellphone calling Konan. "Konan?"

"Oh good morning Dei, I was just on my way too."

"I think I caught something un." He pretended to cough harshly, however in the background you could hear the rain beginning to fall.

"If you're so sick then why are you outside?"

"Because thunderstorms are art un!" Deidara proclaimed, and he heard a soft giggle.

"I get it Dei, you just want to spend the day with that cute little kitty of yours." Deidara blushed, and was about to make an excuse when Konan quickly said goodbye, then hung up.

A strike of lightning lit up the sky and the loud boom of thunder followed Deidara rolled his eyes as he closed his phone, then opened the door, taking off his semi wet jacket. He walked into the kitchen only to find it completely empty.

"Sasori?" Deidara asked softly in confusion as he began to look for the neko.

After determining he wasn't in the kitchen he walked into the living room, only to find the neko. Sasori was curled into a blanket, he was covering both ears with pillows, he was trembling, and he was sweating. Deidara stared at the pathetic sight, before another loud boom followed. The neko let out a weak mewling noise before going quiet again.

Deidara plopped on the couch unknown to the neko. He then began to pet the neko, which startled the redhead and he looked up with scared chocolate eyes.

"Deidara?"

"I'm right here un." He brought the neko into his arms, and when the thunder boomed again Sasori clutched onto him, Deidara's hand rubbed Sasori's back, trying to get him to calm down. His body melted into Deidara's arms, his body relaxing as he nuzzled his head against the blonde's chest.

"It's alright un." Deidara whispered in his ear as the redhead trembled. Sasori nodded, when another boom made his nails dig into the blonde's arms. Deidara flinched, but continued to console the redhead.

"Its alright un." He said again, one hand messing up Sasori's red hair. The redhead's face was clammy and pale, and he was still sweating, but at least now the neko had a slight smile on his face.

"We've had quite the morning haven't we?" Deidara asked and Sasori nodded in response, once again rubbing his sweaty head into the blonde's chest. He stayed like that, his eyes closed as he pushed deeper and deeper into the blonde's chest. Deidara didn't move, and that gave relief to the redhead, he truly needed the blonde's embrace. He looked up, only to see the blonde's eyes closed and his mouth slightly parted.

He had fallen asleep, after getting almost none the night before.

Sasori smiled, looking at his savior, his friend, and maybe even… No, no thinking like that! He's just a brat! He gently sat up in the blonde's lap, only to have the blonde's arms tighten.

"Don't leave me un." The blonde whispered quietly, almost scared that the neko would leave him. Sasori sighed before making himself comfortable in his blonde's lap.

"You're a luck brat." he growled, and he noticed Deidara's eyes slightly open.

"I know un." he said happily as he pulled the redhead closer to him.

"What do I look like to you a teddy bear?" Sasori growled, only to hear the blonde sigh softly once more. He looked up to see the blonde now in a deeper sleep than before. He wondered if Deidara had been sleep talking before, or if he truly hadn't wanted the redhead to leave.

He stayed awake on the blonde's lap, realizing by now the storm had passed and only rain pounded on the roof, makng a rhythmic and beautiful noise. Rain was art, he thought to himself. It was eternal, it always rained and it always would. However the blonde's remarks about it being fleeting came to mind too. It didn't rain all the time, yet it wasn't sunny all the time, and it didn't snow all the time. How would you classify weather? Was it fleeting or eternal?

The redhead was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he hadn't realize the blonde waking up until he realized someone was playing with his ear. He looked up to see a serene smile on the blonde's face.

"Hi un."

"Hello." said Sasori with a smirk as he rubbed himself against the blonde.

"How was the storm un?"

"Not bad at all, see I told you I could handle myself." Deidara smirked; knowing if he hadn't been there things could've ended disastrously.

Suddenly the doorbell rang. "I got it un, you stay here." With that the blonde stood up and walked away, Sasori curled on the couch, waiting for the blonde to return.

Suddenly he heard the blonde's cry, one he hadn't heard before, but he could tell it was one of pain.

"Deidara!" yelled Sasori as he ran for the door.

Big Mistake.

The only thing he saw was his blonde, blood coming from a wound in his head as he looked up. Above him were, Sasori stared.

God no.

The scientists smirked at Sasori, one purposely stepping on Deidara, making the blonde cry out again in pain.

"Stop it!" Sasori yelled angrily and lunged, only to be grabbed by one of the others. He struggled for freedom, only to feel a painful prick in his arm. His eyes drooped, and he watched in horror as one of the scientists grabbed Deidara and hoisted him over his shoulder.

"We've gotten our pet back, and look a bonus." Deidara looked at Sasori, and before Sasori blacked out he noticed the blonde mouthing something.

_I'm sorry_


	9. Chapter 9

Sasori and Deidara after being captured were simply thrown into the back of a van. It was one of those white ones that look like work trucks that everyone was suspicious of. Sasori never understood why they'd have a car that nobody trusted, wouldn't it be easier for them to get caught? Or would the van already seem so suspicious to people that nobody would really inquire about it. Like judging a book by its cover.

Sasori was sort of out of it from whatever they'd used to sedate him and he was curled in a ball on the floor. Now Deidara would be pissed at him he knew that much already. Deidara would hate him for this, being captured and probably injected with some kind of DNA.

Then Sasori would lose his only friend. His best friend. His boy…

He flinched at someone's touch, unsure if it was the scientist's or Deidara's. He let out a whimper before he was pulled into someone's lap. He looked up to see the blurred face of Deidara, blood making the blonde's hair look almost orange.

"It's ok Sasori." the blonde began soothing. His hand began to pet Sasori like usual from the tip of his head to the base of his tail. Something that Deidara found comforted both of them.

Not this time however.

"Deidara I'm sorry." the redhead mumbled, clutching onto the blonde for dear life. "It's all my fault."

"It's not un." Deidara argued while continuing to stroke the redhead. "It's those asshole's faults."

"They hurt you." Sasori whispered, trying to lift his arm to brush away the blonde's hair only to discover his limbs felt like lead.

"Go to sleep Sasori." Deidara whispered in Sasori's ear and the redhead once more looked at the blurred vision of his friend.

"Deidara." and everything went black.

* * *

><p>When Sasori came to he was on an operating table. The cool metal was ice cold and making him shiver. The blonde's clothes given to him were gone replaced by a hospital gown like all experiments wore. The bright light made him squint and whimper. He lifted his head to see monitors and surgical instruments.<p>

"Welcome home Sasori!" came an excited and happy voice. The voice made Sasori cringe and whimper.

"What's wrong?" A pale hand placed itself on Sasori's forehead slowly going down to his neck making the redhead lean forward and bite him.

He was rewarded with a smack to the face.

"Oh and here I was hoping we couldn't have to use these." Sasori's right wrist was suddenly pinned against the table and a click was heard. The restraints, well at least they weren't the pink fuzzy ones this scientist liked to use to torture his prey. His left wrist suffered the same fate, however the scientist brought it down much too hard and a slight cracking noise was heard making the redhead yowl with pain.

"You're crying out so easily? Before you would've put up so much more of a fight before you'd let me hear your pain." The few days he'd had with Deidara had softened him he knew that. He knew he'd have to build up his resistance again.

The robe was soon removed although Sasori never understood how he got it off with the restraints keeping his wrists firmly secured. He trembled as he felt the cold from the table since he now had nothing to cover his body with.

"You ran away Sasori." came the scientist's voice. He felt a cold hand poking at his limp member and Sasori smirked.

He didn't get hard easily anymore, if he was still like he used to be then he would've embarrassed himself when the blonde was washing him.

Soon the fingers were stroking him lovingly. "Come on Sasori you know you want to enjoy this." Sasori rolled his eyes. "I missed my little sex toy."

Suddenly pain filled his member and Sasori squeezed his eyes shut, already embarrassed by his earlier outcry.

"You want it to stop?" the scientist asked.

"No, I love the pain." Sasori growled earning him another smack. The pain stopped and it was quiet again.

"You like pain huh?" That's when a new pain entered his body so fierce that he cried out in agony. The scientist smirked as he fingered the redhead.

"I thought you like pain." said the scientist with a laugh as the single unlubed finger explored Sasori's entrance. It coated itself in blood making the pain lessed a bit. Then another finger was added causing another scream and a third. Now tears were freely flowing down the redhead's cheeks and the man laughed. Sasori still wasn't hard and that impressed the scientist a bit. He had good resistance. The fingers wiggled through and Sasori broke down and began crying. The fingers were removed and the scientist smirked.

"Take him away Kabuto." The restraints were removed and Sasori was dragged away from the scientist still shaking with pain and bleeding.

"They treat you too well." Kabuto mutered and Sasori looked up.

Treated well? How would he like to be raped for the rest of his life.

He was snapped out of his thoughts by a hard push and he stumbled into a cage. He fell face first onto the floor and the door was shut and locked. He didn't move until suddenly he felt someone touching him. They weren't hurting touches, they were soothing and calming.

"Danna." Sasori looked up at the teary eyed blonde who was petting his head.

"What did they do to you Danna?"


	10. Chapter 10

"Dei I."

The redhead started as the blonde wrapped him into his arms. "Is this why you were so scared un?" Sasori was unable to talk and simply nodded placing his head against the blonde's chest. Deidara began to stroke the redhead when the door opened again. Sasori tensed and Deidara glared at the scientist.

"You're not taking him." He growled trying to remain strong for his redhead.

"Nope we're taking you." Deidara was grabbed hard by the arm and dragged out, managing to knock his head against the top of the door of the cage. He saw stars and the door slammed shut. He looked at the redhead who had crawled towards the door and placed his hand on the bars, his eyes welled up with tears. "Danna." Dei whispered lovingly as he was dragged and soon the redhead was out of sight.

The scientist dragged him for a while as if he believed the blonde was incapable of walking on his two feet. Then he was thrown into a room filled with bright light.

"Deidara welcome!" Deidara knew that voice and he looked up confused.

"Madara un?" It was indeed Tobi's father and Itachi's uncle. He smiled at the blonde only to frown at the damage the scientist had caused.

"Those ruffians." He scolded and he rubbed Deidara's head. The blonde swatted him away and glared.

"You did that to Sasori Danna!"

"Danna?" The Uchiha asked before laughing hysterically. "You think of that mutt as your Danna?"

"Sasori is not a mutt un!" Deidara yelled angrily at the Uchiha who was still laughing.

Finally he quieted and gave Deidara a smile. "I'm sorry you've been involved with my experiments." The last word burned in Deidara's head and made him glare more. "But I'm willing to make you a deal since my son looks up to you and all."

Deidara's heart throbbed when he mentioned Tobi. Tobi told him how much his life sucked and Deidara had said it couldn't have been worse than his own. Well he might have been wrong with this bastard for a father.

"You forget about your little redhead and I'll set you free." Deidara was quiet, his mind already made up. "Ah that look, you've already decided then?"

"I'm staying." At that the Uchiha frowned.

"What? You, you can't be serious. He's a mutant! A disgusting little."

He was cut off as Deidara mustered his strength to stand up and slap Madara.

The glare never leaving Deidara's face, even when the guards grabbed him and pinned him to the floor painfully. Madara rubbed his cheek before giving the blonde a deep frown. "I'm sorry you see it that way. DNA 412."

The last part confused Deidara until he was given to a scientist who pulled him into something that looked like an operating room. He was completely stripped and before he could argue the scientists had placed a needle in his arm. Immediately his limbs felt like jelly and he crumpled to the floor. He was still aware of everything however he could feel the scientists heave his naked body onto the ice cold steel of the operating table. He was clamped into place by restraints one for both arms, both legs, and one that went around his torso. He shuddered at the cool touch of the metal.

"I know a way to warm you up." came a seductive voice and he looked up to see Madara grinning at him. He felt the man's hand begin to touch his member and he involuntarily shuddered.

"No un." He managed, trying to squirm from the older man.

"You could've avoided this Deidara."

He let out a high pitched scream as the man's finger entered him abruptly. Deidara wasn't a virgin, he'd slept with plenty of girls plenty of times, although he'd never been the one to be entered before.

"Stop it!" Deidara screamed with tears running down his eyes. A second finger entered even harsher than the first and Deidara began to bleed. Since he'd never been entered before he bled much more than Sasori and his panic attack wasn't helping much either. Soon the third was in and frankly he was pissing Madara off.

Madara had wanted him to groan or at least let some moan of pleasure escape his lips.

He felt denied and he pulled his fingers out only to earn the loudest scream from the blonde so far. He then walked out of the room leaving the scientists alone with the blonde who was crying and bleeding. They patched Deidara up as best they could and as much as Deidara wanted to stop them he couldn't move. Then he felt another syringe enter his skin.

He screamed as whatever it was entered his blood stream making his body convulse. He foamed at the mouth a bit as he continued to jerk, his wrists, ankles, and torso becoming a dark red from banging against the restraints. His heart beat wildly, and the blonde experienced the worst pain he'd ever felt in his life.

He opened his mouth and screamed.

* * *

><p>Sasori heard the scream and yowled in complete agony. They were hurting Deidara, his Deidara! He threw himself against the bars of his cage only to feel pain coarse throughout his entire body. No, he wouldn't stop he couldn't. He kept ramming himself, tears began to pool from his eyes. "Deidara!" he screamed. Some experiments howled with him feeling his pain while others remained quiet and ignored the redhead's plight.<p>

Sasori suddenly saw them. A scientist dragged his blonde by the hair.

His brat was coated in blood.

Sasori snarled angrily and attacked the cage again when the scientist came closer. The door opened and Sasori ran to attack, only to have Deidara thrown at him knocking him to the ground. The scientist was soon forgotten as Sasori looked at his blood coated blonde. He had no idea what to do and began licking the blood, trying to clean and comfort the blonde as much as he could.

"Mmm Danna un?" The blonde asked waking up. Sasori shushed him and tried to get him to relax. The blonde'a face was puffy and red a sure sign he'd been crying but he put on a smile for Sasori. He had to be the strong one. "Look Danna." He said with a smile as his ears flickered.

Sasori stared. "No."

The blonde showed him his bushy tail, his new fox tail. The ears perched on the blonde's head were smaller than Sasori's. They were orange with black tips and his tail was orange with a creamy white at the tip.

"Deidara I'm so." Sasori started only to have the blonde smile and place his hand on Sasori's.

"We're the same now un."


	11. Chapter 11

Sasori stared at the blonde with a mixture of sadness and a feeling he didn't exactly know. His stomach ached with a pain he'd never felt and he felt like he was going to puke. However he couldn't puke in the cage, the blonde would hate him for that, or would he? Deidara seemed so forgiving and caring.

"Danna un?" The new nickname caught Sasori by surprise as the blonde leaned up from his position in Sasori's lap and gave his cheek a tiny love filled lick.

Then he gave him something else. It wasn't a lick but softer and a warmer. He looked at Deidara who had a light smile on his face.

"Deidara what was?" he was frightened. When people did that they wanted Sasori in a way Sasori didn't like. They touched him so wrong after that. His tail curved against the recently healed base and hoped the pain that had aggravated him for so long didn't come back.

"It was a kiss un." Deidara admitted with a smile. "It's something humans do when they."

"When they want to play with you?" Sasori asked. Deidara looked at the redhead who was now trembling like a leaf.

"What? No un!" Deidara said quickly, too quickly for Sasori's liking and he let out a hiss. "No, I didn't mean that un."

He held out his arms and for a few heartbreaking seconds for the blonde Sasori didn't come closer. He felt like he'd ruined everything when the redhead cautiously came closer with his tail twitching. Soon the redhead was in Deidara's bloody arms and was hugged close to the blonde.

"No un, kissing isn't about that. When I kiss people its becauae I care about them. More than I can express with words." Sasori felt honored to be given such a thing.

"So do you kiss a lot of people brat?"

"No un, only special ones I really care about, like you." The blonde's face came close to his and for a second their lips met. Sasori's stomach exploded with something he didn't know and he broke the kiss quickly with a mixture of panic and the feeling he didn't know.

"Danna?" The blonde asked before the redhead composed himself and slammed his own lips against the blondes.

Deidara's eyes widened in surprise as he gently returned the kiss. His tongue stayed in its mouth however much the muscle wanted to dart into the redhead's mouth and dominate. Sasori closed his eyes, the warm feeling that had hurt before was becoming something he couldn't describe. It was beating out the panic making him feel warm and comfortable.

The redhead suddenly realized he lacked oxygen and pulled away, gasping to reclaim his breath. The blonde laughed as he put his hand around Sasori's shoulder. Sasori flinched at the touch only to melt into it and mewl with pleasure.

"Don't suffocate yourself un." Sasori blushed shyly as he looked away from the blonde. "Don't worry un we'll go as slow as you need to." The blonde promised.

Deidara's own tail began to wag with a force that he'd never experienced.

"Slow?" asked Sasori.

"Uh huh un." The blonde wanted Sasori to trust him, to love him as a partner and not because he was afraid.

The blonde was surprised as Sasori began to lick his cheeks, the same soft movement as when Sasori had scratched him. Deidara smiled and began to pet Sasori to hear the redhead's purr as he collapsed into the blonde's lap.

The door slammed open making them both jump and pull away.

Kabuto was back.

Sasori hissed and Deidara let out a protective growl that made Sasori flinch. The blonde sounded so much more feral than he ever had. Kabuto smirked as he opened their door to grab Sasori, the redhead letting out a pathetic mewl as he was grabbed. Deidara growled and charged only to have something pressed into his chest. Kabuto smirked as the blonde jerked and then crumpled to the ground in pain with a pathetic whimper.

"Brat!" the redhead yelled as he tried to fight against Kabuto. The silver haired scientist pulled something out of his pocket and pushed it into the redhead's mouth. Before the redhead could spit it out water was filling his mouth. He began swallowing rapidly to try and get as much liquid as possible. Soon his cheeks buldged as he was thrown back in his cage.

He'd drunk a bit of the water as he scrambled over to the blonde. He lifted him up before pressing his lips to the blonde's. Although the water was warm it tasted better to Deidara than any glass of water ever could. It tasted like Sasori's sweetness. He whimpered as Sasori removed his mouth and looked at the blonde.

"Are you in pain brat?" Sasori asked as he checked out the blonde.

"A little, but I'm ok un." He shivered as he curled against the redhead. They'd stunned him with what Sasori thought was a stun gun. When he pulled the blonde's gown down the two red burns told the truth. He began to gently lick them.

Even in his pain Deidara felt his member twitch and he let out a tiny groan. No way to masturbate here like he'd done at home when the redhead sent him over the edge. Suddenly the redhead felt something he'd never felt. He moved his gown only to see his usually pale and limp member becoming very red and irritated. He frowned as he gave it a tiny poke. Deidara stared for a second.

"You have no clue what that is, do you un?"

"No brat my penis always does this." scoffed the redhead.

"It's an erection un."

"It hurts." Sasori whined and Deidara looked at him. "Brat can you help?"

Deidara stared, oh hell yes he could.


	12. Chapter 12

"Danna I can make the pain go away, but I'm going to have to touch you."

Sasori looked at the blonde confused. Didn't the blonde already touch his hand and everything? Why was that such a big deal?

However when the blonde's fingers touched the hot skin the redhead immediately flinched and backed away with widened and afraid chocolate eyes.

"Brat what are you doing." Deidara heard the pure fear in his voice and he wished it were so much different. He wished they were in the blonde's bed when they were both comfortable with it. He never wanted it to be in a disgusting cage with the redhead so afraid.

Sasori was feeling a mix of emotions the love for the blonde was there, yet fear began to overpower that and he felt like he was going to be sick.

"Danna you trust me right?" The redhead looked at the blonde, the soft blue eye and a peek of the other one beneath the fringe of golden hair. They looked so sad like he hated everything that was happening. He wondered why, the blonde was finally getting what every scientist wanted.

Did he not want the redhead?

Deidara sighed and pulled back only to have his wrists caught by the redhead. Sasori wasn't going to lose the blonde, not now. Deidara's eyes widened in surprise as Sasori placed his fingers back on his erection.

"Danna are you sure?" Sasori nodded and gasped as the blonde gently began to stroke the swollen penis which turned to a light massaging. "Ok?" Deidara asked and the Sasori nodded.

This felt good! No wonder the scientist always made him do this for them.

He threw all his weight against the bars he was leaning on and spread his legs wider. Deidara took that as an invitation to continue and gently began to pump the redhead's erection. Sasori began mewling in pure pleasure and bubbles of drool escaped his lips.

Deidara removed his hands from the redhead's member only to hear whimpers from the lack of pleasure. He bent his head down until Sasori could only see the blonde's hair in his lap. He meowed loudly as the blonde took the tip of his member into his mouth. The tongue teased it making the redhead grab onto the bars for support. Then more of the member went in and the redhead continued with his loving and affectionate mewls.

His hands left the bars and began to caress Deidara, trying to show how much he appreciated and loved the blonde for what he was doing. Deidara groaned sending a wonderful vibration through Sasori's member.

"Ah, Deidara." Sasori moaned lovingly as he continued rubbing his blonde. Then Deidara began to bob up and down making Sasori's hands return to the bars and grip as tightly as they could. His brain continuously sent out pleasure signals making his muscles tense and relax giving the redhead feelings he'd never experienced. The tongue caressed his sweaty member, and at that moment the burning feeling Sasori had been feeling in his lower body was too much.

"Deidara something's happening!" the redhead whimpered in fear. The blonde said something completely inaudible and giving even more pleasurable vibrations. Then the pain disappeared and Sasori yelped as he felt something shoot out of his member and into Deidara's mouth.

Deidara let out a choking noise; however he swallowed the liquid, rubbing his mouth off on the sleeve of his hospital gown.

Sasori was sweating and drooling and even though the action was over mewls kept escaping his throat. He kept panting and trying to relax his body when the blonde's gentle hands wrapped around his body and pulled him in. Sasori was too exhausted to complain.

"Danna, was that ok?" the blonde asked as he rubbed the redhead's head right between the ears.

The redhead was too tired to answer and instead began to purr lovingly for his blonde to show his affection. He leaned up and began to caress the blonde's face with his own tongue, giving the blonde little kisses of affection. Deidara smield as the redhead lovingly licked his cheek and his fluffy tail began to wag.

Sasori smiled as he began to watch Deidara's fluffy tail going back and forth with such speed.

"Danna you should sleep un." Deidara whispered as he continued to stroke the redhead. He frowned when there was no answer, then smiled to see the redhead already asleep his lap. He leaned back bringing the redhead with him so that they were both lying on the floor of the cage. Sasori was on top of the blonde and when Deidara got settled the redhead pushed eve closer to the blonde and shivered. Both of their gowns were wet with sweat and a light breeze had begun to blow. Deidara thought they'd be more comfortable naked, but with the perverted scientists it was definitely worrisome to be completely naked.

He began to rub the redhead affectionately earning him a few mewls and purrs.

* * *

><p>The scientists grinned as the watched the screen. Some semen stains were already noticeable on the pants on some of the more sexual active scientists. The video was already recorded for future reference and of course for fun.<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

Deidara had slept a little the night before however he wanted to stay awake. Sasori was still lying on his chest with a smile on his face and if Deidara were to scratch or pet him he would involuntarily purr and butt his head against Deidara when he stopped petting him.

Although Deidara had wanted to fuck Sasori senseless, of course who wouldn't in his position, he knew he'd promised to take it slow. The redhead might have been ok with the pleasure from that, but Deidara was afraid of any repressed memories the redhead could have from any of the other pervs entering him whenever they wanted. He promised himself the first time they really had sex it would be in a bed and it would be the best thing Sasori had ever experienced.

"Good morning experiments!" Deidara's ears flicked. That voice! Could it honestly be? "I brought you all some chocolate!" however none of the experiments responded and the voice sulked. "Aww no one wants any? I guess you all feel sick from daddy trying to cure you!"

"Tobi!" Deidara yelled out happily waking Sasori.

"Brat?" he asked sleepily as the voice responded.

"Senpai?"

"Tobi un!" Deidara called back. The redhead immediately backed off the blonde and looked at him confused.

"Senpai!" There was a loud bang and Sasori's eyes widened as a boy wearing a mask ran into the cage and slammed into the bars. He fell on his back and let out a whine. Sasori remembered this kid, he'd bring the experiments treats.

His eyes widened, he remembered the kid from the ally when he'd been beaten. "

Deidara senpai what are you doing here!" The boy yelled only to freeze. "Deidara senpai when did you get ears like that? You weren't sick!" Tobi began to babble and Deidara let out a bark which made everyone freeze.

Deidara's face went red, "Did I just?"

"Yes brat." said Sasori who had backed to the farthest corner of the cage.

Stupid cat DNA.

"Danna did I scare you un?" The blonde asked as he reached for Sasori. Sasori's bones felt like jelly however he forced them to move closer to the blonde and finally coming to a rest in the blonde's warm lap. "Now what were you saying Tobi?" the blonde asked only to see the boy's one visible eye staring at him in disbelief.

"You, you're hugging him."

"Yeah I am Tobi."

"So Sasori is a friend?"

"Yes un, Sasori is a friend." Tobi stuck a gloved hand through the bars. Sasori leaned forward and sniffed Tobi's hand, then pushed his head against the hand. Tobi began to scratch Sasori's head making him begin to purr.

"But you two don't look sick."

"Sick?" asked Deidara.

"Yeah Daddy says that everyone here is sick, that's why they're half animal and that they're born with it. But senpai was never sick! Tobi would've noticed."

"Tobi your dad did this to us un."

"Daddy? Daddy wouldn't hurt innocent people."

"Tobi he has." said Deidara taking a deep breath trying to talk to the black haired teen.

"Don't you trust your senpai?" Sasori's voice made them both turn and look at the redhead.

Tobi thought for a moment. "Of course Tobi trusts his senpai because Tobi is a good boy, but Tobi doesn't believe his Daddy did this."

"You said it yourself Tobi un, I wasn't sick and now." He flicked his ears and wagged his tail. "Tobi we need your help."

"Help?"

"We need to get out of here." Tobi froze and looked uncomfortable.

"You want Tobi to break you out?"

"Please Tobi. For me?" Deidara asked and the boy stared. He looked away and Deidara felt lost, Tobi was going with family. He sighed, "It's ok…" He was cut off as Tobi ran away. "Tobi's gone un."

"Yeah no shit." cursed Sasori and Deidara looked at him surprised.

"Danna!"

"Sorry." A light chuckle was in Sasori's throat and Deidara smiled as Sasori laid against him.

"What are we going to do Danna?"

"I dunno brat." Sasori admitted and his tail curled uncomfortably.

"Senpai!"

"Shit!" Both yelled and Deidara jumped which slammed Sasori's head against the top of the cage.

"Ah."

"Danna sorry un!" Deidara began to kiss the redhead's bruised head.

"Tobi's here to save the day!" and with that there was a click noise. The door swung open and Tobi smiled at them. "Senpai and Sasori are free!"

"Tobi un." Deidara whispered happily with tears stinging his eyes.

"My own son." The voice made the three freeze and look up. Madara, Kabuto, Orochimaru, and dozens of other scientists had them cornered.

"Senpai." Tobi whispered with fear.

"Look Tobi, now you could be infected!"

"No, Daddy's lying to Tobi! Tobi doesn't want you to hurt his friends." His arms shot out protectively in front of Deidara and Sasori. Madara himself came down and grabbed Tobi and began to drag the struggling teen away. "Tobi will get help senpai! Tobi promises!"

Sasori and Deidara glared at the scientists. Sasori hissed and Deidara growled, however a blink later and both had tazers jammed on their necks. The shocks went throughout their bodies causing them to howl and flop to the floor in pain. Sasori hissed and struggled to get up while Deidara stayed down. He hisses again only to have two different scientists taze him. He growled and kept trying until Orochimaru stepped forward and stepped on Sasori's back. Sasori let out a weak mewl and Orochimaru looked at Kabuto.

"Finish him." With that the silver haired scientist jabbed a tazer into the redhead's side making him yowl once more before going silent.

"Take them both." came the order and both of the experiments were grabbed by the scruffs of their necks.

"Careful with the blonde." Orochimaru stated, "He's Madara's, and Kabuto here has been dying to fuck the redhead."

Sasori mewled only to be kicked and with that his eyes drooped shut.

* * *

><p>Tobi immediately pulled out his cellphones as soon as he dad left the room. He hit speed dial and in one ring Pein answered.<p>

"Tobi if this is another fucking prank."

"Tobi needs help! Senpai and Sasori san do too! Call 911 send them to my dad's office, tell them to go to the basement!"

"Woah hold on a sec Tobi what the fuck are you talking about?"

"Trust Tobi!" Tobi hissed and he hung up jamming it back into his pocker as his father came back in. Immediately his pockets were searched and his phone taken out and placed on the desk.

"So, what do we do with a bad boy like you?" asked Madara and Tobi shivered.


	14. Chapter 14

Deidara was dragged into a room similar to the one he'd first been brought to, however he eyed the restraints with pure disgust.

They were pink fuzzy handcuffs for his wrists and ankles.

"You're fucking kidding me un." he hissed at the two scientists only to have his robe yanked off and his body exposed to the ice cold lab air and the cold table on his back. The clamped his wrists and ankles leaving him naked and exposed on the table. He shivered and looked at the two in fear.

One had short blonde hair much like his own while the other had black. Their faces were hidden by operating masks.

"What're you gonna do un?" Deidara asked with a light tremble when one of them straddled his hips.

"Hey what're you!"he screamed when the second began pulling off his pants. He stood up and almost sat on Deidara's chest. Deidara struggled against the restraints but only felt the painful friction of his hands rubbing against the fuzz of the hancuffs. Then man's swollen penis already leaking pre cum was placed in front of him, yet Deidara wouldn't open his mouth. When the scientist saw no reaction he nodded to the other.

Deidara felt shifting and suddenly a pain entered his body so extreme that he cried out and in return the man's penis was shoved in his mouth.

The other man was entering him completely raw and he could feel the blood spurting out of his virgin entrance.

He tried to scream and cry but only seemed to be giving the scientist on top of him more and more pleasure. The other kept thrusting and pushing making even more pain for the blonde and breathing became more and more difficult.

Tears streamed down his face when suddenly something shot into his body. He trembled at the feeling of the warm cum now inside of him and to his horror the man on top of him came as well. Cum filled his mouth and he choked, most of the digesting white stuff spilling on his hair and on his face.

"Ugh." one said aloud and the two laughed. Deidara wished he could die right then and there.

"FREEZE!" a loud scream made the two scientists stop. Policemen with guns were at the door to the room glaring at the scientists.

One darted in and began to free Deidara, even handing him a towel to clean himself with. When he was freed he hugged the man thankfully and he received a light rub on the head.

"Don't worry son, we're getting you and all of your friends out."

"Danna!" the blonde cried and tried to free himself.

"Relax we're going to get you some help."

All he wanted to see was he redhead again.

* * *

><p>Sasori was in no better condition, in fact he was in one even worse.<p>

Kabuto had lied to Orochimaru, fucking Sasori was never on the list of things to do.

No, he was doing something worse.

Sasori watched as he was restrained to a table, this one however had pillows and a soft top that reminded him so much of his brat's bed. He wasn't sensitive, but now after Kabtuo had told him he was going to die he couldn't help but feel teary.

He wanted his Deidara, he wanted the blonde to wake him up and tell him it was a bad dream and maybe they'd go out and have ice cream together. Sasori had always wanted to try it. The scientists always ate it in front of the experiments on days when the air conditioning was broken.

However he'd never see his brat again. Never enjoy pizza with him or actually see him finish college, if he ever went back after getting his ears and tail.

Sasori wondered why this table was so much more comfortable, to try and be soothing?

Fuck that they'd never given two shits about the experiments in this place.

Kabuto soon came back with a syringe filled with something. Sasori immediately began to shake and mewl, afraid to be welcomed into death's arms.

"It's alright it's just a sedative." Kabuto said as he injected it into the redhead's veins.

Soon Sasori's limbs felt like jelly and his mind was hazy. Kabuto was saying something. Something about how he was going to be Orochimaru's favorite and blah blah blah.

Right now whatever had been injected into his veins was giving him a hallucination. He was in his blonde's arms at an ice cream parlor. In a way Sasori almost looked like a young child in a parents arms only he was way bigger. Deidara was feeding him from a spoon and he could just feel the love emanating between the two of them. Then the hallucination Deidara began playing with his hair and kissing his neck. Sasori returned it, unaware of the fact that he was kissing air. He couldn't taste the ice cream, but he knew it would probably be delicious.

"You love me right Danna un?" The blonde asked as he licked a smudge of ice cream off the redhead's cheek.

Sasori smiled, "I love you so much Deidara."

That's when he heard someone yelling. He glared at that, the loud noises were making his head ache with pain.

Then a needle was jabbed into his arm.

Something ice cold entered his system and immediately he felt sleepy. However the syringe was yanked out of his skin and he let out a whimper of pain. However he was just so sleepy.

"We got one fading fast, possible overdose of whatever is used to put animals to sleep!"

Sasori couldn't help but smirk, treat him like an animal until the very end. His eyelids drooped shut just as he was placed on something else soft. He heard more yelling and there was something around his face. Whatever it was he could breathe easier.

Then he fell asleep, to the place where he was in an ice cream parlor with his love.


	15. Chapter 15

Deidara woke up in an extremely white room. His ears twitched and he yawned. Immediately pain shot through his body as well as the memories of the day before. He shot up only to be pushed back down.

"Oh yeah blondie, get raped and try and jump up, smart mother fucker." He looked up to see Hidan with his arms crossed sitting in a chair next to the bed.

"What're you doing here?"

"Oh no hello Hidan, no thanks for watching my sorry ass until everyone else gets here." Hidan rolled his eyes.

"How long I been out un?"

"Few hours." said Hidan with a light shrug. Something had been bugging Deidara and now it surfaced.

"Where's Danna!" Immediately the heart rate monitor next to him spiked and began to beep incessantly. Hidan opened his mouth, but was cut off.

"Brat, go to sleep." Deidara turned over to find Sasori curled up next to him. His thumb was in his mouth and his ears were gently flicking a sure sign that Sasori was in a deep sleep.

"Danna." Deidara pulled the redhead onto his chest and gave him a hug. The redhead curled up and continued to suck his thumb.

He looked at Hidan. "So what happened?"

"Well you got fucking raped."

"Obviously un."

"And they gave him that stuff they use to put dogs down."

"Wait like euthanasia un?"

"Exactly blondie now you're at some special hospital." Immediately Deidara's arm tightened around Sasori. He'd been so close to losing him, the sweet little neko who made living life a true bang.

"Brat I can't breathe."

"You're up Danna!" In a second the blonde's lips found the redhead's and for a few seconds they were quiet until Hidan broke the silence.

"That's fucking nasty you two."

"Oh come on un, you denying that you and Kakuzu aren't a thing?" Sasori yawned and curled up again he reached out with a hand and found Deidara's hand but instead of griping it he pulled the hand close then stuck one of the blonde's digits in his mouth. Deidara smiled as Sasori began sucking so gently and lovingly on his thumb as his eyes shut.

"They thought he wasn't gonna make it they had to do some kind of blood transfusion." So that was why there were more needles attached to Sasori than to Deidara.

"He kept muttering about you and fucking ice cream."

"Ice cream un?" asked Deidara confused.

"Something about wanting to try it." Deidara frowned before placing his free hand on Sasori's head.

"Poor Danna's never had ice cream?" The redhead didn't answer and Hidan's phone vibrated. He pulled it out and read the message before swearing and leaning back.

"What's wrong un?"

"Tobi's pretty fucked up dude." At that Deidara went rigid causing Sasori to look up sleepily.

"Tobi un?" at that Sasori's eyes widened a bit. His brain was foggy but Tobi had saved their lives, he knew the hyperactive raven haired boy.

"How?" Sasori asked.

"Whatever the fuck they injected him with they only got halfway through before the police interrupted, however apparently only receiving half of the animal stuff made Tobi's system go haywire. Instead of accepting it like it did with you two weirdos it rejected it and his body has been basically killing itself. It wants to give in. He looked horrible when they brought him out. He was covered in spots and yellow fur. All he asked was if they got Senpai out."

"Poor Tobi un." Deidara whispered sadly. He knew the raven had always had a crush on him, the only reason he helped Deidara and Sasori escape. Sasori mewled and rubbed his head into Deidara's chest listening to the thrumming beat of his blonde's heart trying to make him happy once more. They were together again! Loving pets were exchanged and Deidara's tail immediately became uncomfortable being wedged underneath him.

"Deidara!" The blonde blinked before both he and Sasori were glomped by a familiar blue haired girl.

"Konan!" Sasori squeaked earning him an extra hug from her.

"How are you two feeling?" a man with piercings walked into the room. Sasori his face in Deidara's chest and mewled.

"Aww afraid of Pein?" Konan asked with a light smile as she gently punched Pein in the arm. Pein glared before realizing she was trying to show he was harmless and gave a small laugh. However his laugh freaked Sasori out even more. "We brought you guys something!" Konan said happily and with that she deposited two grocery bags onto the bed.

"Bags, how thoughtful un." That earned him a light smack from Konan. "Oww."

"Look Sasori." Konan pulled something out of it and handed it to him. It was freezing cold and in a second he'd dropped the container with a yelp and pressed his fingers against Deidara's warm chest causing the blonde to jump up and yelp as well.

"Good one Konan." said Hidan with a roll of his eyes. Konan glared and picked up the container.

She handed it back to Sasori with a smile, "It's ice cream." Sasori froze and looked at the container.

"This?"

"You have to open it un." Deidara maneuvered Sasori into his lap and opened the container for him, then handed it back. It was a dark brown in color.

"Here you'll need a." Konan started when a light lapping noise cut her off and she turned to see Sasori licking the ice cream with his tongue. "Or you could do that." she said as Pein handed Deidara a spoon.

"Like this Danna." Deidara took a spoonful of ice cream and placed it in front of the redhead's mouth. Sasori cautiously took it in his mouth and tasted it before swallowing in disgust. "You don't like chocolate then?" Deidara guessed and the container was removed and replaced with another, this one was white. Deidara did the same thing and this time Sasori began purring. "See vanilla is better un!" Deidara said with a laugh only to freeze and look sad.

Sasori looked up to see the blonde's sad face. "What's wrong?"

"Tobi and I used to fight about that all the time." He whispered and in an attempt to comfort him the redhead pushed his head against the blonde's chest.

"Uhm Hidan." Sasori piped up making Hidan look at him.

"What?"

"That container of ice cream you're holding is dripping." Hidan looked at the container of chocolate Pein had shoved into his hands only to notice streaks of chocolate on the outside of his fingers.

"Fuck!" The now waterish ice cream dropped to the floor and began to spill from its container.

"I didn't do it."

"You did so!" Konan yelled smacking him in the head. Sasori and Deidara began to laugh and soon the room was filled with the sound.


	16. Chapter 16

"Ready un?" Deidara's tail was wagging at a mile a minute. Sasori let out a small growl of his own and tackled Deidara onto the bed, his own brown eyes filled with lust.

"I'm fucking you though."

Their life was now perfect. Although they'd constantly been begged by scientists to let themselves be researched to maybe find a way to fix them. However neither of them really wanted to be changed. Sasori was Sasori and being a neko was part of who he was with his adorable ears and twitchy tail. Deidara was cute with his own foxy ears and bushy tail, and it also made them the same. There was no reason for Sasori to feel guilty about the blonde being with a freak and they could have an actual relationship. Resting on this brat's porch turned out to be the smartest thing the redhead ever did.

"No un I'm." Deidara tried to protest only to be caught by the redhead's lips. Deidara groaned allowing Sasori even more access into the blonde's mouth and began to truly taste what the blonde tasted. He wasn't sweet like the redhead thought he would be, in fact he tasted almost spicy.

On the other hand to Deidara Sasori tasted like pure sugar. He felt like their kisses might be enough to give him cavities.

Sugar and spice went back and forth with constant unwanted breaks to breathe. Both growled and they dug their teeth into each other's shirts in an attempt to rip the fabric from one another. Common sense was gone for the moment as the ripped and tore until both of their beautiful torsos were exposed into the open. Sasori's fingers went to the blonde's nipple with hard tweaks and twists that made the blonde's back arch before relaxing. His mouth went to the blonde's neck and chest while his fingers paid attention solely to the blonde's nipples.

Deidara's hands began to caress the redhead's chest trying to give him the same pleasure he himself was experiencing. Sasori soon pinned the blonde who was immobilized from the pleasure he was experiencing.

"Pants." Sasori said with a heavy pant, his ears twitching. Deidara nodded and they both went to rip off their pants as quickly as they could. Sasori shuddered as his member was exposed to the open air after being in the warm cavity of his pants and saw that Deidara seemed to be in the same position. He jumped on the blonde again and rubbed their erections together lovingly. Deidara let out a groan and Sasori began to nibble on the red and irritated nipples. Sasori's hands began messaging the skin on the blonde making him whimper and yelp. He soon straddled his blonde's hips and looked down at his blonde with a smile.

"Ready?" The blonde gave an uneasy nod as his legs were spread apart. He gasped when Sasori began to finger the tip of his member, trying to remember what the scientists had done to him but more loving and emotional. Sasori began to rub Deidara's erection making the blonde moan and squirt a bit of precum. Deidara's moan grew louder when Sasori leaned down to clean the blonde's penis, the tiny licking he'd always given the blonde on the cheeks.

Deidara had bought lube for this occasion and Sasori wasn't going to fuck him raw, not after the scientists already had. He got a good amount on his fingers and rubbed it in his hands to get it nice and warm. Deidara whimpered out of loneliness only to gasp when the redhead's fingers were covered in something warm and began to rub his erection. He felt it quiver and pleasure shot out dulling every single thought in the blonde's mind. Then the pleasure left only to be replaced quickly by another one. Sasori slowly placed one finger into the blonde's entrance.

Even lubed it was still a bit painful, yet Sasori's free lubed covered hand had gone back to the blonde's nipples making him moan and forget that pain. Another finger was added and the two began to stretch the cavern. Deidara moaned at the good feeling and Sasori made sure the entrance was well lubed. Then the third finger was added making the blonde tear up, but groan and relax into it as the redhead spread his fingers. When Sasori was positive the blonde was ready he stood up. He knew how much it hurt to be rammed so at first he just went in softly. The blonde's eyes filled with tears and he gripped the sheets. Sasori frowned and pulled back and went in again. Nothing but pain reflected in the blonde's eyes.

In frustration and impatience he accidentally gave a hard thrust to the blonde making him cry out. "Oh god Danna!"

Alright so he'd found the pleasure spot.

Sasori kept the pace and began slamming into the blonde, watching his love's face as he experienced the pleasure.

Again and again, "Danna harder!" Deidara begged.

Deidara was flipped and he groaned as Sasori began thrusting harder and faster.

"Oh Danna I'm gonna." The blonde's tail was whipping Sasori now and his fingers grabbed it to keep it from ruining this. "SASORI!" the blonde screamed as loudly as he could as the white seed shot from his penis and stained the sheets. In seconds the blonde's entrance tightened quickly making him cum as well.

Deidara like his Danna's cum, it was warm and comforting.

Soon Sasori withdrew and collapsed onto the bed, pulling his lover over to the side with no cum on the sheets.

"Danna that was fucking amazing un."

"Thanks brat." Sasori said giving him some affection on his ear. Deidara's tail wagged as he felt his ear being nibbled and licked by Sasori. "Brat do you love your Danna?"

"I love him very much un." Deidara replied as Sasori's hand went to Deidara's member giving the blonde's limp penis a gentle tug. Deidara gasped and smirked.

"You wanna go again un?"

"Wasn't planning on it."

"Then don't make me hard." Deidara rolled over and the two shared a passionate kiss, their tails wagging. Sasori began to purr loudly and excitedly as the blonde carefully pulled the neko onto his chest. Sasori's tail went to the blonde's nose and gently caressed it making the blonde sneeze loudly. Sasori chuckled and turned around to give Deidara a lick on the nose. Deidara's response was an excited loving yip and Sasori could see his tail twitch uncomfortably.

"Danna, you're so perfect un."

"You are too Dei." said Sasori admiring his blonde's taught muscles. Deidara ginned and pulled Sasori closed and gently bit the redhead's neck and began sucking.

"Bathtime?" asked Sasori hopefully making the blonde grin.

"Sure un."

"Can we have bubbles?"

"What kind of bath would it be without them?" Diedara was extremely sleepy as he climbed out of the bed, and a throbbing pain entered his ass. It wasn't too bad right now but the blonde could only think it would get worse. However he made his way to the bathroom where Sasori was already running the water.

"You've learned so much young grasshopper." Deidara teased earning him a swat from Sasori's tail as the blonde grabbed bubble bath. Soon the tub was filled with warm water and clear bubbles. Deidara yawned only to feel the redhead tugging his wrist. "How the hell are you so hyper un?" Deidara asked as the redhead sat down in the tub claiming most of the room for himself. "Danna where the hell am I gonna sit?" growled the blonde as he stepped in trying to avoid the redhead's legs. A sharp tug on his wrist made him yelp as he slipped on the tub only to fall on the redhead with a loud splash sending bubbles and water all over the room. Deidara groaned and looked up to see he was on the redhead's lap. "Danna what are you doing un?" he asked only to have the redhead begin to massage his back. Deidara groaned and leaned back as the redhead began to was him. "Why am I on your lap?"

"Because you're tired." purred Sasori in his ear giving it a tiny lick. "And I'm not."

The blonde giggled when Sasori cleaned his chest making sure to pay attention to the blonde's sore nipples as he tried to soothe them with the soft soap and the hot water. He tried not to touch the blonde's hair although it was somewhat wet from his magnificent fall. When he finished the blonde spun and began cleaning him as well bringing back good memories for the neko. Soon both were warm and clean and they had just drained the water when the door slammed open.

"Senpai Konan chan wanted to." Tobi froze with Konan behind him as they stared at the scene in fron of them. Both boys howled as they tried to cover themselves with the shower curtain.

"Tobi what the hell un!" asked Deidara angrily as the boy's rounded ears twitched and his leopard tail hung sadly.

"Tobi didn't know!" he screamed as he turned to run only to slam into Konan who was suffering from a major nosebleed knocking him to the floor.

"Get out un!" Deidara screamed and immediately both fled.

"What is she doing here in the middle of the night?" asked Sasori earning a shrug from the blone.

Tobi had come to live with the two of them since he'd gotten better. Deidara had to admit the masked boy looked cute, not as cute as his own neko of course but still cute. He had leopard DNA now giving him a spotted tail and cute rounded ears.

"Oh Konan was sleeping over tonight, fuck un why did I forget that!" asked Deidara slamming his head against the tile harder than he intended to. "Ow un!"

"Deidara!" immediately the redhead was next to him gently rubbing the blonde's sore head and escorting him back to their room. Deidara collapsed on the bed only to groan. "You went right on the cum side didn't you?"

"It should've been dry un!" Deidara whined only to make the redhead laugh as he lay down on the clean side and pulled the blonde into his arm giving his love a kiss.

"Now go to sleep Deidara." However he found he didn't need to say that. "Or you could just fall asleep on my chest brat." In his sleep Sasori saw the blonde smile and grinned a bit only to close his own eyes and wrap his arms securely around Deidara.


End file.
